Rich Girls in a Famous City
by Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail
Summary: Lucy and Levy leave their homes, at age sixteen, to go to Hollywood. Lucy; because her dad became a gambler and she doesn't want to get caught up in his debts, Levy; to support Lucy. What happens to the two girls who still have two years of high school left, and self-earned fame and fortune at their fingertips? GaLe, Nalu, Gruva, FreMi, LaCa, LiBi and everything else i can think of
1. Prologue

**I really don't know where this came from.**

It was easy for her to run away from home. All her friends, like Freed Justine, and Levy McGarden were the children of the richest people in the US. Plus she could easily borrow some money from one of them, go to Hollywood, and jump start her career. So she did exactly that.

"Virgo, pack my clothes! I want enough for two weeks. Loke?" She called out to her bodyguard. "Please pull up my Mercedes… The white convertible one, but first please de-bug it. I don't want my father following me." Lucy said, as she went to the bathroom to pack her cosmetics.

After everything was ready, Lucy had her favorite Valentino handbag for $2,000, in her hands, with $5,000 in cash in her Versace wallet, an Erme scarf around her neck, and her favorite Feragamo boots. Her puppy Plue was in his carrier, and her favorite car was waiting for her right outside her back door.

"Thaks everyone!" she waved to the staff that her dad assigned her, "I really appreciate everything you have done for me, but now it is time for me to leave." She smiled and pulled out of her driveway.

Lucy loved her Mercedes. Next to it, the Roles Royce that was parked in her garage was nothing. The white convertible, glided over the road that lead out of the Heartfilia estate, and sped down the coast line to the McGarden estate. Ten minutes before she arrived there, Lucy called Levy.

"Levy-chan, I did it. I am going to Hollywood. I know a producer there, who said he would work with me. You know those song I sung to you? Well I emailed him videos of me sinning them, and he loved it! I am moving out."

"Lu-chan! You can't do that! You are only sixteen! You still have two years of high school left! What are you going to do?!"

"I have five thousand dollars in cash with me right now. And I also have my designer brands clothing and accessories. I think I have at least half a million dollars in jewelry from Cartier that my dad gave to me! Now because of his damn gambling problem, he want's it all back! There is no way he is getting any of it. He can have the Roles Royce, but that is it."

"First then stop by my house. I'll talk to my parents; maybe we can figure something out."

Five minutes later, Lucy pulled up to the gigantic mansion. The blonde was greeted by a short little blue haired girl.

"Lu-chan, Lu-chan, I am coming with you." She said excitedly.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed in joy.

"I talked to my parents, and they agree. I am coming with you to Hollywood, and go to school with you and regular kids. Plus my daddy said that it would make a good experience for me. My parents agreed to pay for the house, and all the necessities. My maid is pacing my things right now. And when we get a place, they'll ship all… well most, of my books to our place. Isn't that great!"

"Yay! Great then! We'll take on the world together! Queens of the world?" Lucy started the inside joke, the two shaired.

"Forever and always." Levy finished. "Oh, and there is my stuff."

A maid brought out a Tumi suitcase, and put it in to Lucy's trunk. Right behind the maid were Levy's parents.

"Lucy," the lady said, "We were informed of your plan, and I promise we'll keep quiet about your location. I wish you success, and I hope that you two stay best friends."

"We'll be happy to pay for your place for the first six months, after that if you two don't succeed, please come back."

"Of course." Lucy smiled, "Thank you so much again."

"Bye mommy, by daddy." Levy called, from the front seat, as Lucy pulled away.

The two friends smiled at the prospect of getting away from their parents. Lucy looked at her friend. "Levy-chan could you please call Freed? Tell him we need a place to crash for a few days. Explain the situation, and tell him we'll be there in about three hours."

It was ten am, July 25, 24 days after Lucy Heartfilia's birthday, when Lucy pulled out of the enormous McGarden property, that was on the California coast, and started driving south, to stardom, and her new, parentless, life.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **


	2. Catching up over French Onion Soup

**Thank you to the 3 people who reviewed the prologue… It means a lot to me. This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

It was 1 pm, when Lucy pulled up to the gigantic house in the middle of Los Angeles, owned by the Justine's. She parked her car in the driveway, then got out. Levy was right behind her, anxious to visit her old friend.

The three teens were all sixteen, and grew up together. Their parents were the richest people in the US, and it would only make sense if the children would meet each other. All of them were best of friends.

Lucy knocked on the beautiful wooden door. "Freed-sama, Miss Lucy and Miss Levy are here." Some one called from the inside.

"Thank you, I'll get it." Was heard, and the door was opened by Freed. "Lucy, Levy, how are you, come in, come in. If you can give me the keys Lucy, I'll have someone bring your stuff into your rooms. Aww, hi there Plue… Remember Freed?" Freed cooed at the puppy in Lucy's arms.

Lucy handed Freed the keys to her car, and hugged her friend. "Thank you sooo much Free." (**a/n I took out the 'd' on porpoise!) **"We'll stay just as long as it takes for us to rent something here… Oh, and I heard from my dad that your parents decided to send you to a regular kid school. Is that true?"

Levy and Lucy both looked astonished, when Freed nodded. "Come to my room, I'll tell you guys all you need to know."

The two dumbfounded girls followed Freed into his room… which was more like a small house on the fourth floor. The girls sat on his couch, while Freed prepared iced lattés for all of them.

"So, I go to Fairy Tail High, which is really more like a school for everyone who couldn't get into a regular school. The whole place is full of freaks, from Cana, who can drink a barrel of beer and not get drunk, to Redus who can capture a scene by drawing better then anyone taking picture. I really don't know why the other schools don't want them, but I have a clue… School starts next month on the twentieth. And if you want my parents can get you places there. Oh, and no one there knows of my status… I use a fake last name."

Levy laughed, "And what that might be?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" The girls giggled.

"We promise we will laugh." The said, nearly doubling over with laughter.

"It is Jackson… I'm Freed Jackson." And the girls fell off the couch laughing their head off.

"Come on guys, it ain't funny. Wow," Freed looked at his watch, "It's almost 1:30, girls how about we go for lunch? My treat and we'll catch up. We haven't seen each other in like half a year."

"Sure!" Lucy said, "Let me just get Plue." Who was running around the forth floor, chasing his tail.

Twenty minutes later, the three were sitting in Freed's Porsche, driving downtown. They stopped at a lovely, small, French place, with amazing French onion soup. Everyone ordered a bowl, and started chatting.

"So, Levy only told me that you two needed a place to crash for a couple days. Can I know what for?"

Levy glanced at Lucy, and let her do the talking.

Lucy sighed, "Well it's mainly me. My dad, as you might have heard, got a gambling problem over the past month or so. This morning, he asked for my Cartier jewels, left me by my mom, so he could pay off some debts. I refused, and immediately started packing. Everything of value, my designer purses, accessories, shoes, clothing, and jewelry, is right now lying in the back of my Mercedes. Also my laptop. I think I have about 1.5 million dollars worth of merchandise with me. Not counting the car and the stuff I absolutely won't sell, no matter what. I couldn't take the Roles Royce, because I love my Mercedes, and couldn't take both of my cars. By nine thirty I was out the door, and driving to Levy's to tell her what happened. She talked to her parents and let her go with me. They will pay the first six months rent, and after that if we still don't have a way of earning money, I'll go live with the McGardens. I need to escape from my dad before he starts marrying me off to you, or something!"

"What? You don't find me attractive?" Freed joked.

"No."

"Aw… That hurts. That hurts right here." Freed patted the place where is heart is.

"You are one out of my two friends. It would be weird if I married you." Lucy smiled. "Anyways do you know any good places that two sixteen year olds can rent?"

"Well," Freed thought about it for a bit, "There is a small house near here that is up for rent. And it is only two miles away from the school."

"Great!" Levy exclaimed, "Can we drive by there?"

"Sure." Freed smiled. "We can also drive by the school to show it to you."

"That would be amazing Free. You are the single most amazing friend ever…" Lucy smiled, "after Levy-chan."

"You never change, do you Lucy?" Freed smiled at the blonde.

"Nope. And I don't plan to change either."

"Great then." Freed looked at the two girls who smelled the soup approaching them, "What do you plan on doing for a living?"

Lucy and Levy looked up looking slightly troubled. "Well," Lucy began, "I wrote a song, and sent it to Levy. Levy thought it was amazing, and sends it to someone she knows who is in the singing business. The guy emails her back, saying that as soon as I make plans to get famous, I should stop by his office. I was planning to go there tomorrow or maybe Saturday." Lucy looked unsure.

"Can you tell me the guys name? Maybe my parents know him."

"What was his name again Levy-chan?"

"Umm…" Levy thought about it for a moment, "The name was Gildarts. Gildarts Clive."

Freed grinned, "I know him. He is a close personal friend for my parent's. Did you know he jump started Sherry's carrier."

Levy looked up, amazed, from her soup, "Wait. Sherry Blendi? The famous actress/singer?"

"The one and only."

"Holy cow." Levy turned to Lucy who was eating her soup, "Lu-chan you are defiantly going to that guy. He'll make you the superstar you are meant to be."

"Lucy, will you sing for me? I am curious what Gildarts thinks is good."

"Sure," Lucy smiled.

After they finished their soups, Freed paid, and the three left. They got into Freed's car, and drove away.

"So where are we going right now?" Levy asked from the back seat.

"We are going to stop by the school that I go to. By Fairy Tail High." Freed answered, turned sharply, and turned off the car. "We are here." He said as everyone got out.

Levy and Lucy came face to face to a gigantic set of iron gates. Behind them you could see a large four story building standing in the middle of a large field. There were a couple of basketball courts, and a separate gigantic gym, and a separate library the size of the gym. Both girls squealed when Freed pointed it out.

After five minutes the girls got back into the car, and Freed drove them to the house. The house was a cute little Victorian style place, with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The place was fully furnished, and, luckily for them it was still up for rent. Lucy wrote down the number and called it.

"Hello? Is this Miss Fiona Carrin?... Yes, I am calling about your up-for-rent-house. Do you think me and my friend could rent it?.. We agree to the price and are willing to pay the price… We are looking at it right now… Oh, great!... You'll be here in how long?.. Ok, we'll wait for you then." Lucy hung up and smiled at Levy. "The landlady will be here in five minutes. She said, we can write her a check today, and move in whenever we want." Levy grinned. Perfect!

Lucy glanced, "Oh, Freed, I guess we don't have to stay at your place. We'll move in as soon as we get our stuff from your place."

In five minutes, the land lady arrived, and levy gave her a check for $2,500, which was the rent for the first month. The lady gave them the keys, and left.

It was 3:00 pm, July 25th, when the three friends got back into Freed's car, and drove back to the estate.

**What do you think? Please review! I would love to hear your suggestions! **


	3. Holy Crap that Girl Can Sing!

**I need suggestions for what happens next. I let my fingers write this story, and now my fingers are refusing to type… So please help. I can force them, for these one thousand words, but I don't think I can do another chapter on a whim.**

**Hope this isn't as sucky as I imagine it to be.**

Lucy woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom, with Plue lying at her feet. _Where am I?! _Then she remembered. This is the place that she and Levy rented yesterday. They moved in last night at like midnight, and today was Friday, and they needed to go shopping. Lucy went over to her two suitcases and quickly got dressed. She decided to take a shower after they get back from shopping.

"LEVY-CHAN! Wake up! I want to go eat breakfast!" Lucy called from downstairs, where she was already waiting for her friend, with her wallet, and her car keys.

"Coming, coming. Just let me find my credit… Found it!" Levy slammed her bedroom door behind her, and ran downstairs. She smiled at her best friend. "I have the list of stuff we need to do today."

"Perfect. Could you review it again?" Lucy asked as she got into her car.

"Mh, First we need groceries. Second, we are going to need new sim cards for our phones, if we don't want your dad to track us down. Third; TV, and wi-fi. I am pretty sure that if we talk to Mr. and Mrs. Justine, they could give us free internet, cable and phone coverage from the company they just bought… I heard it was like "Comcast" or something like that… Let's see… We need to get you to Mr. Clive, and I need to get myself a job." Levy looked at herself in the mirror, "Do you think I can pull off a waitress?"

Lucy glanced off the road, and looked at the bluenette, "Perfectly, if the owners of the shop don't recognize you, form all your public speaking about books, and how you personally will fund libraries in towns, and areas that are too poor to start their own."

Levy sweat dropped, "That would set me back a bit wouldn't it… I know, I can be a writer. Do you think I could get a job at the local newspaper?"

Lucy thought about it, "I'm sure you could do that… Or you can just find yourself a quaint little bookstore to work at that is owned by old people who hate technology and never watch TV."

"You are a genius!" Levy exclaimed as the two pulled up to a café.

The two got out and ate breakfast. Levy looked at her watch. "Lu-chan? It is already 10 am. I say we go shopping now. Where is that list…" Levy dug around her purse, as Lucy paid for their meal, "Here it is. Let's see… We need to go to Whole Foods… Does our place have a coffee machine? If it doesn't we are going to have to stop by Fry's to pick one up."

Lucy thought about the kitchen that she explored yesterday. "Yah, we have a coffee machine, a blender, a mixer, and well what I know of it, the whole house if fully equipped with everything we ever we would ever need. The living room has a TV, a good one at that, the kitchen is as I said, fully equipped, and have you seen the backyard Levy-chan?"

"What's in the backyard?" Levy looked at the driving blonde.

"We have a pool and a hot tub. Although now that I think about it, that just means extra expenses. We are going to have to pay for the electricity to keep the water pumping, and the water to fill the pool too." Lucy snorted. _Thank the gods for all my money management and planning classes. I know about the bill to pay, and I know how to overspend. _

"Oh… I am really going to need to find that job."

"Yah… Let's see, I going to have to talk to the Justine's and see if they have any suggestions for home, and car insurance… They probably could suggest some plans for us. What did you say? Whole Foods?" Lucy glanced over at Levy as she typed it in to the GPS.

_**Fifteen Minutes later.**_

"Lets see… Milk, tomatoes, eggs, raspberries, fruits, mozzarella, pasta, tomato sauce, basil, garlic, ice cream, vanilla and coffee, fish: smoked salmon, raw salmon, tuna?" Levy looked up form her list, "Do you want tuna?"

Lucy grinned at her friend. "We are at the wrong store. Come on, I think we should go to Costco."

The two walked out of the place, and drove to Costco. "Much better." Levy grinned. "We will get everything we need here."

The two shopped, until they were sure that they didn't need anything else. Lucky for them, the cost was somewhere around $500, Levy realized that it was already 2 pm, and that she was hungry.

"And also a combo pizza and… What do you want Lu-chan?"

"A hot dog. We'll split the drink."

The two best friends paid, got their food, ate, and drove back home. They unloaded all the food they bought, and decided to the Justine's to talk about suggestions they have.

When they knocked on the door, it was opened up by a maid, "Hello, Miss Lucy and Miss Levy. How are you today?"

"Good thank you." Lucy bowed, "Can we speak to Mr. And Mrs. Justine please?"

"Of course. Right this way please." The maid showed them into an office. "Would you like anything while you wait?"

Levy looked up, "Some tea would be wonderful thank you."

The maid bowed and walked out. Five minutes later she returned with the tea and with the grownups.

"Levy, Lucy, what a surprise seeing you here. You wanted to talk to us…?"

"Yes," Lucy took the lead. "I was wondering if you have any suggestions for insurance and internet, phone, and TV plans?"

Mrs. Justine smiled at the two girls, "Of course we do! I'm sure George and I could make you a free offer for the internet, phone and TV. Did you know that we just bought Comcast?"

Levy smiled, "Yes, the whole entire high class society is talking about it, congratulations. And thank you so much for the offer."

"No worries dears." Mrs. Justine smiled, "We'll send a crew out to your place as soon as you leave. They'll set everything up for you, and they'll bring your new sim card too. I expect you need them now that you don't want your father Lucy to track you two down."

"Thank you so much," Lucy bowed, "And also do you have any suggestions for insurance? I was hoping for a home and auto bundle that you could suggest to us."

"Ah, now that is my area of experience." Mr. Justine smiled, "I am sure we could come to an agreement…" He pulled something out of his desk, "Here is a home and auto contract… Let's see, what's your address?" he handed Lucy the contract and a pen

Lucy wrote it down, and looked over the contract while Mr. Justine explained it. "This contract states that for the next six months, your home, the one you are renting right now, and your car, are both protected for any damage, robberies, and any harm in general. You pay us $200 a month, and we'll pay full price to replace everything, if anything does happen. Now if you and Levy sing here, and here," Lucy did just that and handed the pen over to Levy who also did that, "We'll need the initial payment of $300 and you will be covered." Lucy handed Mr. Justine the money.

Levy looked at her watch, "Lu-chan, it is already 3:00 pm. WE should get going to Mr. Clive's office."

Mrs. Justine smiled, "Ah yes, Gildarts told us about you. Hope you are successful in the business."

Lucy bowed and thanked the Justine's again, before Levy pushed her out the door and into the car. Levy typed in the offices address into the GPS, and Lucy dove off.

Twenty minutes later she was in front of Gildarts Clive getting ready to sing the song.

"So, how did you write this?" He asked again.

"I really like the song S&M by Rihanna, but the lyrics I find a bit inappropriate to sing along to. So I rewrote them."

Lucy took out a disk from her bag. "If you could play this? It has the music to the song on it."

Gildarts played it.

**Lucy – Bold**

**Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Na na na na**

Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now your pain is my pleasure  
Cause nothing could measure

Hate is great, hate is fine  
Death is sure, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Hate in the air  
I don't care  
If I'm the cause of it

**Sticks and stones**

**May break your bones  
But my words will be  
What ends you.  
**

**Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Hate in the air  
I don't care  
If I'm the cause of it**

**Sticks and stones**

**May break your bones  
But my words will be  
What ends you.**

**Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it**

Hate is great, hate is fine  
Death is sure, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Hate in the air  
I don't care  
If I'm the cause of it

**Sticks and stones**

**May break your bones  
But my words will be  
What ends you.**

**Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it**

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Hate in the air  
I don't care  
If I'm the cause of it

**Sticks and stones**

**May break your bones  
But my words will be  
What ends you.**

**Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it**

The track finished and Lucy stopped singing, "Well what do you think?" She looked at the manager who was now staring at her wide mouthed.

"Holy crap, you can sing girl!" Gildarts recovered after a moment of silence, "If you aren't against it, I would like to offer you a contract. You write a song, sing it, and we'll release it on the radio as a single. If the crowd loves you, I'll extend your contract and you'll become famous, if they don't love you, I'll suggest you to one of my friends in the producing business. They'll make an actress out of you. So what do you say?" Gildarts grinned at the blonde who was now staring openly at him.

It was 3:30 pm, Friday, July 26th, and Lucy was riding back home, knowing that in two weeks she'll be famous one way or the other.

**I do not own the song S&M, I only own the small changes I made to the lyrics to make it slightly more appropriate. Please write comments in the box below, and CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON THAT SAYS POST REVIEW! **


	4. The New Top Single

**Hey! I am glad for all the reviews and the support I got from all of you… Thanks soo much! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Natsu's at a Payphone (Guest) WHO FINALLY NEEDS TO LIE ABOUT HER/HIS AGE GET HER/HIMSELF AN ACCOUNT! **

**Kid. Desperate. For. War : I am guessing Soul said that… When Kid pissed him off… And got away because of his money…. (ALL WHO DON'T GET THIS GO READ/WATCH SOUL EATER) Or maybe Natsu toward Judo H.**

**Anyways enjoy! **

_**~Time Skip~**_

It is August 19th, the day before school starts for our two heiresses. Levy woke up in her room, in the house that she was sharing with Lucy. She looked at the bookshelf's that filled her room trying to find her clock… _It is nine am… Lucy's song! _Today was the day that Lucy's new song "Don't break my heart" aired on the radio. Levy ran over to her laptop, and opened itunes, loking at the radio stations… _There! 99.7 Now. _She clicked on the radio station and turned the volume up. Then she ran into Lucy's room.

"Lu-chan, Lu-chan! Rise and shine! Today is the day that your new song airs on 99.7 now! It is 9 am! It is going to play soon!" Lucy's eyes immediately opened.

"Turn on the radio." Levy grinned.

"Already on and blaring full blast. Let's go eat."

"Thanks Lev-chan. You are the best." Lucy stood up and stretched, and the two BFF's walked downstairs in their PJ's, loving the freedom of living alone.

Lucy turned on the coffee machine, while Levy turned on the stove, and started making an omelet. Then the girls heard the radio.

"Good morning everyone! This is 99.7 now, and we have a new single for you, from a rising star. This song is "Don't break my heart" by the amazing singer Lucy Heart. Please call in if you like the song, and feel free to by it on iTunes, sense it is coming out today!" The two girls looked at each other, and then turned on the volume full blast, making sure the whole street could hear the song.

**Bold – Lucy, **_italics – some person_

_[Spoken:]_**  
**_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the holy matrimony between these two people._

**The cute boy I met today, don't break my heart**

**Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup  
If I wait and we go out, give me a kiss  
I wasn't finished dreaming, about your lips**

**Don't break my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart, heart**

**Don't break my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart, heart**

**Don't break my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart, heart**

**Don't break my heart,  
Don't break my..**

**Don't break my heart**

**Don't break my heart **

**Don't break my heart. yeah**

**Don't break my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart, heart  
Don't break my heart  
Don't break my..**

**Lot's of boys in the city, they're after me-e**  
**My eyes only look at you, why can't you see-e**  
**If I tell you I love you, please love me ba-ack**  
**Don't you dare cheat on me-e, with so-ome ca-at.**

**Don't break my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart, heart**

**Don't break my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart, heart**

**Don't break my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart, heart**

**Don't break my heart,  
Don't break my..**

**Don't break my heart**

**Don't break my heart **

**Don't break my heart **

**Don't break my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart, heart  
Don't break my heart  
Don't break my…  
**

**I don't wanna go, go, go, go, go out now,  
I don't wanna go unless I'm going with you  
**

**Don't break my heart **

**Don't break my heart **

**Don't break my heart, yeah**

**Don't break my heart, heart, heart, heart, heart, heart  
Don't break my heart  
Don't break my..**

_**(This is to be sung to the song "Don't Wake Me Up" by Chris Brown)**_

"And that was the new hit single, "Don't Break My Heart" by Lucy Heart!" The announcer said, and Levy turned off the radio.

The next three seconds everything was sighlent… Then squeals erupted from the friends, and the two started jumping up and down with joy.

"Kawaii! Your first single! Released, and already up in the top ten songs!" Levy exclaimed, and then Lucy's phone rang.

"Hello?" Lucy picked up.

"That was amazing!" Freed's voice was heard from the other end.

Lucy smiled, "Hold on, I'll put you on speaker phone you Levy can hear you too. There," she said after a second, "You are on."

"Lucy, I just heard your song. You were amazing! I say, we go out for a celebratory dinner tonight. My treat. What do you say?"

"Sure!" Lucy exclaimed. Her phone beeped with an incoming call, "Pick us up at seven 'k Freed? I have to go now." Lucy said and hung up on Freed and answered the other call, "Hello?"

"Hi, Lucy it's me. Gildarts."

"Hey, Gildarts, so what did you think of the song?"

"Amazing like usual. We are going to need some more songs soon. How's are you two girls doing with the lyrics to "Bad Reputation"?"

"They should be ready by Tuesday." Lucy confirmed. **  
**

"Good. Then stop by my office, to record the new song. You said it will be ready in two days?"

"Yes," Lucy repeated, "On Tuesday."

"Great then. See you then… Oh, and your and Levy's paychecks will arrive today or tomorrow. Your song was already bought by over 2,000 people on iTunes."

"Thank you Gildarts, bye."

"Bye, Lucy."

Lucy hung up on her manager… She looked at the clock… It was 10 am already. And they still needed to go to Fairy Tail High, and drop off the forms. Lucy smirked. She and Levy were starting school tomorrow as, Levy and Lucy Jackson, younger twin sisters of Freed Jackson… Mr. and Mrs. Justine were kind enough to enroll them as their children… under fake last names and all.

Lucy sat down at the table with Levy and ate breakfast. Over the last month, Lucy felt that she was hit with _every_ barrier/problem, possible. First, Levy couldn't get a job… No one wanted to hire a girl in Gucci, hand-made, leather sandals, and an Ermè scarf. Finally, like Lucy predicted, Levy got an after school job at a local, family owned bookstore, that also functioned as a library. Levy practically lived at that place now. Also Levy earned more money by writing song lyrics for Lucy. But that was only when she needed some extra money for something expensive. Then there was that 'small' problem with the pool, when the pool cleaning service they ordered decided that they wouldn't service a pair of sixteen year old girls… Freed showing up, and telling them who he was, and who were his parents, saved the two girls a lot of money. There was also that incident with the bank, when Lucy tried to open her own credit card account… Thank the gods that the bank's policy forbid them to share any information about their customers with other people, or else, Lucy was sure that her dad would have found her, and dragged her back home, to make her help pay off his debts.

Lucy looked up at Levy. "So, Levy-chan, what are we going to do today?" She asked the petite girl.

Levy smirked dangerously, "We are going to go… Wait for it…. Shopping!"

"Yay!" the blond exclaimed, "Girl time!"

"Queens of the world?" Levy began the inside joke.

"Forever and always." Lucy finished, and the two laughed.

_**~Time Skip!~**_

It was almost six thirty pm when the two girls finally got back from their Xtreme shopping trip. The Mercedes was filled with shopping bags, and piles and piles of shoes. The girls got themselves about two closetfuls of what they call "normie clothing" which translates into non-expensive-brand-name clothing. Lucy looked at the clock and realized that Freed was going to pick them up in thirty exclaimed and rushed upstairs, with Levy following right at her heals, both girls leaving their purchases in the living room. When they finally got ready, Freed called up the stairs.

"Girls! I'm here to pick you up for dinner!" He called up the stairs. Lucy and Levy decided to give him his own key to their house, so if anything happens, he could always come over and crash at their place.

"Coming!" The two girls shouted, and walked down the stairs.

Lucy was wearing her Alexander McQueen dress, the one that was custom made just for her. It was a rich blue color, with sequins and beautiful embroidery. Levy was wearing a pink Valentino dress with ruffles and lace. Freed was wearing an Etro suit, and smiled at the two girls he grew up with.

They went to an expensive place, and everyone had a great time. When Freed dropped them off, they made plans to meet up at the front gates of the school at 8 am sharp. Then Lucy and Levy went to bed, exited for tomorrow, and their first day in an actual school.

It was 10 pm, August 19th, the day before Fairy Tail High starts, when the two girls fell asleep.

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, REVIEW, AND SUGGEST SONGS FOR ME TO EDIT! **

**AND YOU BETTER REVIEW! OR I'll…. Go evil!Levy on you. (for those who don't know what this means read my "Battle of the Bands" story)**


	5. The Two Rich Girls Meet Isnane People

**I AM SOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED SONER! IT'S JUST THAT MY KEYEBOARD ON MY LAPTOP REFUSES TO WORK, AND I HAD TO WAIT TWO WEEKS UNTIL MY NEW ATTACHABLE KEYBORD ARRIVED! GOMENSI, GOMENSI, GOMENSI! **

**Well… This is what all of you been waiting for… Lucy and Levy meet the insane people at Fairy Tail… What will happen? **

**Enjoy and Review please!**

Lucy was downstairs humming the chorus of her new song, "In the night, I hear guys talk… Coldest story ever told, somewhere far along this road he lost his soul to a woman so heartless… How could she be so heartless?" She looked up when she heard Levy on the stairs. "Good morning Levy-chan! Ready for today?"

"Yep! Right after a good cup of coffee…" The phrase was interrupted by a yawn.

"On the table with our breakfast. Now hurry up! We promised to meet up with Freed in twenty minutes." Lucy smiled, exited at the prospect of meeting teens their age.

Twenty minutes later, it was ten to eight, and the white Mercedes was pulling up to the gates of Fairy Academy.

Lucy glanced at her best friend sitting shotgun, "Are you ready Levy-chan?"

Levy smirked back, "Ready. Let's make one badass expression!"

The students, who were milling around the campus, all noticed the expensive car pull up, and so everyone was watching when the two girls opened their doors and stepped out of the car, their books in an over the shoulder computer bag, both storing their books on their computer.

The two girls were wearing low-rise jeans, Juicy tops, and big designer sunglasses. The two looked at each other and laughed, both of the girls noticed the awestruck expressions of the people around them.

"Oi! Freed!" Lucy called over, waving to the only guy with green hair. "What do you think of our entrance?"

The guy walked over to the two girls who were now strolling down the path to the main entrance to the school. He smirked, "Well, lil' sisters, welcome to my school. There are about two hundred people here. Most of them are upper class men, but there are about ten other people in your class." Freed turned to face a big door. "Here is the principles office… Make sure that you show him whose boss." Freed smiled, and left the two best friends alone.

Levy breathed a deep breath, "Queens of the world, Lu-chan?" she began, the uncertainty in her voice revealing her nervousness.

"Forever and always, Levy-chan." Lucy smiled and pushed open the door to the office.

The two girls were greeted by a midget with white hair. He looked up at the two girls standing in front of him. "Hiya! I'm master Makarov. I am the principle of this school…. You two are Lucy Heartfilia, and Levy McGarden right?"

The two girls stared at the principal, "How do you know?" Lucy began questioning the principal.

"We looked over the documents ourselves. They clearly said that we are Lucy and Levy Jackson little sisters of Freed Jackson?" Levy finished, glaring at the principal debating whether or not they should walk right out of the office, and fly out of the city to like, Siberia, to escape Lucy's dad.

Makarov looked at the two girls who were ready to bolt. "I was personal friends with your mother, Layla Heartfilia, Lucy. You are her carbon copy. As for Levy, you two were best friends sense you were two. I saw you two playing "Fairy Tale" together sense you were two, each. But, anyways… I think you two will fit right in to our community here. Welcome to Fairy Tail High… Erza!" He called out and a beautiful red head came out form a back room.

"Yes master?' she looked at Makarov expectantly.

"Erza meet Lucy and Levy. They are Freed's little sisters, and are going to be in your class. Could you show them around school?'

"Of course master," She smiled at the two girls, 'Welcome to Fairy Tail high. I am Erza Scarlet, the student body president. I am also in charge of discipline, so if you catch anyone misbehaving, make sure to tell me."

Levy and Lucy sweat dropped, "Of course," the two girls said simultaneously.

The read head walked through the halls and pointed out different places. "That is the library. That is the freshman hall… That is the senior hall…" And the rest of the important landmarks on campus, then she finally came to a stop in front of a door. "This is the sophomore home period classroom." Erza opened the door, and Lucy walked in.

As soon as the blonde crossed the threshold, a bucket of water was dumped on her. Lucy raised her head and looked at the ckass in front of her.

There were six guys in total, and four girls, sitting at the moment in the class room. One guy turned around at glared at her.

"You ruined my prank on Gray! It took me a whole week to come up with that one." The pink! haired boypouted at Lucy.

Lucy, dripping wet, stalked over to where the guy was sitting. Everyone cleared a passage for her, and everyone could feel the murderous aura she was giving off. The pink haired boy shut-up and looked carefully at Lucy, 'Hi… I'm Natsu?" he said in a very small voice, wishing he could disappear.

Lucy stood glaring at him, as she pulled off one of her flats, "You do something like that again, and I'll make sure that you know _exactly _why people say that hell has no fury like an angry woman." She said her voice dripping with venom.

Lucy turned around to the astonished faces of her classmates, and when Natsu thought he was finally off the hook, Lucy twirled around and slapped him with her shoe. Hard. The sound of the rubber sole smacking against his face echoed through the room.

Lucy turned and smiled at everyone's astonished faces, 'Hi everyone! I am Lucy Jackson, and the blue haired girl over there," she pointed at Levy who was watching everything with a clam face, knowing about Lucy's temper, "is Levy, my sis. We're going to be in your class, so I hope we can be friends!"

**HEY! I am soooooo sorry that I havn't updated for so long. I really had a lot on my hands, with high school starting and all. I will update Battle of the Bands shortly… and maybe somewhere in between theses two stories I will write a couple of one-shots… Sorry again for the very late update! **

**NOW REVIEW GOD DAMN IT!**


	6. AN

Hey everyone! I am very sorry… but this isn't an update. I have a very major case of writers block, and I cannot even write a small 500 word drabble. So I need all of your guy's help. Review or PM me suggestion of songs, fanfics, movies, articles, prompts, tumbrls, pics, suggestions, anything. I desperately need it…

And just for fun whoever gives me a suggestion, and gets me out of this ditch, I will write a Soul Eater of Fairy Tail one-shot… Any pairing you want…(even GraLu *shudders*)

So please? I am posting this on all of my fanfics, so it reaches as many people as it can…

Pretty please? I'm not going to even go evil!Levy on anyone…


End file.
